Motherhood
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Anonymous Spoby Prompt: Spencer struggles to breastfeed and Toby comforts her
1. Chapter 1

Spencer sits in the nursery cradling her 1 week old baby girl, Serena in her arms. She has been trying for the last minute or so to feed her little girl. Sadly the baby won't latch on like she should. Spencer fears that she is doing something wrong seeing how in the hospital she had no problem. They have been home for all of a day and Spence is starting to feel like a total failure.

"Come on baby girl. Please latch on for mommy, Serena," she begged her new bundle of joy. The baby just whimpered, squirming in her arms obviously hungry. Spencer herself began to tear up from feeling helpless. Standing by the door, Toby immediately goes into action after seeing his wife cry.

"Spence, baby what's wrong?"

"I am doing something wrong. She won't latch on and I feel like I'm starving my baby! What am I supposed to do Toby? So far I am failing at this mom thing," she cried softly along with the baby's whimpering cries.

"Never honey. It's just an adjustment. Let me see if I can help," he comforts her the best he can. Re-positioning the baby's head and readjusting the connection between his little girl and her feed, the baby is suckling in no time.

"How did you do that?"

"The doctor showed me a thing or to while you were asleep, just in case. You are not a bad mom, you are just a new mom and it takes a little time. Plus you are tired, so after feeding go straight to bed and I will take care of her for the rest of the night," he smiles at the love of his life. Her eyes began to water again, but this time from gratitude for this man, who she can not and doesn't want to live without. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Toby," she leans in to peck his lips.

"I love you too Spencer," he closes the gap and kisses back. They pulled apart and stared into each others' eyes before looking down at their new little bundle of joy. Yeah it is an adjustment, but motherhood is totally worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous Prompt: Spoby and their child and their other couples (and their kids) all go on holiday and Spencer has extreme morning sickness and they try to hide the fact that she's pregnant from their friends.

They made a pact a long time ago to have this family trip. When life was getting busy, they all agreed that starting a tradition where it can be like old times and they can spend time together. Once a year in the summer, the friends all pick a random place and have their families meet up there for a month. Spencer was in the middle of packing before she suddenly stopped and raced to the bathroom to dispose of her breakfast. This has been a constant for the last month and last week she found out she was pregnant with her and her husband's second child. Just then Toby walks in and starts to rub his wife's back in comfort.

"Spence, are you okay baby?" Her answer was more purging. He felt so bad for her. Morning sickness was never this intense when she was pregnant with Serena and he really wished he could trade places with her.

"This freaking sucks," she says once she is done with her second bout of sickness.

"I know baby, but just think about it. In a little less than seven months we will meet our little one and it will be worth it. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but I am here no matter what okay Spence," he comforts her the best he can.

"Thanks. It's just I wasn't this sick with Serena and now I feel like absolute crap. But I appreciate you babe, and I know this little one will be worth it. As of now though they are really kicking my ass," she whines.

"I know," he kisses her forehead. "Why don't you got rest for awhile and I will finish packing. Our flight is in like four hours so we have time before we meet Aria and Ezra at the airport."

"Okay. Thanks Toby. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he replies back before going to check on his little girl and finish packing.

STSTSTSTSTST

"Spencer! Toby! Over here," yelled Aria trying to get her best friends' attention. She and her husband Ezra along with their little ones Alyssa (3) and Elijah (1) were to meet the other family since they both lived in the same place. They moved to New York when high school ended compared to their other friends, Hanna, Emily, and Alison who moved to California. They were all still very close, but they rarely saw each other like they were used to back in high school. The friends finally caught up, hugged, and chatted while waiting for their flight to be called. Spencer didn't want to tell her friends about her pregnancy just yet because of not wanting to ruin their vacations. Plus, she couldn't do much of anything she normally enjoyed like the social drink with her girls, coffee, or anything to exert herself too much. This year the friends were going to the Bahamas for a four week stay on a private resort for them and their children. When everyone finally boarded the plane, it was smooth sailing until Spencer had to excuse herself to once again empty whatever was left in her stomach. She had taken her nausea medication before boarding, but that was hours ago and it must have wore off. When she didn't come back fast enough, Toby went to check on her, telling Aria and Ezra that it was the motion of the plane. Knocking on the bathroom door, "Spencer? Baby let me in," he pleads until he sees the handle move from locked to unlocked. Once inside he sees his wife hunched over the toilet, forehead sweating, and some of her hair sticking to her beautiful face. "I'm going to get you some water okay? I will be right back," he kisses her forehead, and goes out to find a flight attendant. Once he finds what she needs, he quickly checks on Serena to make sure she is okay while also grabbing a bottle of pills, then heads off to see to his wife. "Here you go baby. Drink some of this and then take your pill," he says as he hands her the water and her nausea pills.

"Thanks babe."

"Anything for you."

When they finally emerge from the bathroom, Aria immediately asks if Spencer is okay which she responds that she is. The rest of the flight was fine and when they finally landed, they met up with Hanna and Caleb, along with their three kids, the twins Hayden and Cayden (4) and Mia (6 months) and a pregnant Emily and Alison. This reunion means everything to them and these are the times they cherish, together and happy.

STSTSTSTSTST

They make it to their destination and are in complete awe at the paradise that surrounds them. Each wing of the resort houses a condo like apartment for each family. There is a top floor with three separate areas for three families and one downstairs fit for a big family, which Hanna quickly claimed as her own. The Fitz family takes the first bedroom on the left, the Cavanaughs the middle, and the DiLaurentis – Fields on the far right. They all agree to meet up for dinner after unpacking which will be served at a small restaurant they passed once off the boat ride that brought them to the island. In there room with their little girl, Spencer lies down on the bed, at Toby's encouraging, to rest for awhile after taking another pill to help her nausea. Serena joins her mother on the bed and colors while her mommy doses off to sleep. About a hour or so passes by when Spencer is gently shaken awake by her husband announcing that they are leaving for dinner in half an hour. She tiredly sits up and stretches, trying to wake up from her nap. She sloggishly walks to where Toby told her where her clothes were and looked for something to wear. She yawned tiredly, seriously wishing she can just sleep. That was the most sleep she has had since she discovered she was pregnant and woke up at ungodly hours to empty her dinner in the toilet. Toby sees how tired she is and immediately insist that she sleeps and he would bring her something to eat later. She doesn't want to disappoint her friends, but she is so tired that she hesitantly agrees and changes into her pajamas instead. A few minutes later Toby leaves with Serena, who left but came back to kiss her mommy goodbye, and they meet their friends out front to leave for the restaurant.

"Where is Spencer?" Ali questions after not seeing her come down with her family.

"Spencer isn't feeling too well since the flight, so she is sleeping if off. I will bring her something later in case she gets hungry. She wanted to come, but I made her stay so she can recharge and be back to herself tomorrow," Toby explains truthfully yet omitting a small detail. Everyone took it in stride and heading to the restaurant. Dinner was very pleasant and fun. They all caught up on life, though they pretty much had an idea of what goes on because they stay in touch. The kids were playing and talking, well those who could anyway. The friends had an amazing time, they just wish that Spencer was there. Luckily they didn't question her absence again and Toby did everything to avoid the topic of their new addition. He agreed he would wait for Spencer and he would do any and everything for his wife. Once dinner was over and they headed back to their cabanas, it was barely 9 o'clock, but Toby wanted to check on Spencer and the children were getting restless wanting either play and make as much noise as they want and sleep. They all part ways by the door, and Toby and Serena races up stairs to look for two of the most important people in their lives besides each other. Spencer was still sound asleep and Toby was glad to see her so peaceful after countless restless nights of sickness. Toby changes Serena into her bed clothes and changes himself. They both crawled into bed with Spencer, who automatically snuggles into the embrace of her family, not waking up at all. Toby kisses both of his girls on the head, turns off the light, and falls of sleep cuddled up with his entire world.

STSTSTSTSTST

The next morning, everyone is refreshed and ready to start their day. The ladies all start by making breakfast together while their men gets the kids ready. They really did have the best husbands and wife they could ever hope for. Emily is on egg duty, so fried, scrambled, poached, omelets, all Em's territory. Alison is on toast because she can't boil water without creating a disaster. Hanna is doing french toast for the kiddies. Aria bacon and sausage, and finally Spencer on beverages because the girls didn't want her to hurt herself because of her not feeling well. Once all of the food is nearly done, Spencer gets up to start the coffee. She hasn't touched coffee since she found out she was pregnant. Not because she couldn't have it, but because she took one whiff and boom, sick. She was hoping that phase has passed because she didn't want her friends to suspect anything if she got sick from the smell. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her already churning stomach, she takes out the can of coffee, the sugar, cream, and the filters to prepare the pot. As she got the water to boil and was just about to pour the coffee in, she bolted from the room completely embarrassed that she once again have gotten sick. The other girls looked around at each other before putting everything down, turning the stove down low, and chasing down their best friend.

"Spencer?" Emily says as she slowly opened the door to the restroom. "Are you okay?"

She nods, head still in the toilet, taking deep breaths.

"Do you have some sort of illness? You know you can tell us? Are you gonna die?" Hanna questioned worriedly.

Spencer just shakes her head no, finally removing her head from the bowl, and sighing knowing she had to tell them.

"No Hanna, I'm not dying. And I am really fine, I am really. It's just that uhm," she starts before looking at all the worried looks on her best friends faces. "I may be a litte... pregnant," she says whispering the last part.

"What?" Ali says.

Spencer just smiles and repeats what she said, "I'm pregnant." Silence fill the room as jaws drop and eyes grow wide. Then, out of nowhere a series of squeals, yells, and congratulations are thrown Spencer's way.

"That is amazing! Why didn't you tell us?" Aria questions from the group hug they all are participating in.

"I didn't want to ruin our vacation. With me being sick all the time, I don't know why the hell they call it morning sickness, I didn't want you guys not to have fun because of me," she explains.

"Uhm Spencer, I am 5 months pregnant," Emily says in a duh tone of voice.

"Yeah, but you're not constantly sick all day everyday anymore," she reasons.

"Oh who cares! This is amazing, you are gonna have another baby. Serena is gonna be a big sister, that is so exciting," Hanna squeals once again. Spencer smiles and nods, she is very excited.

"Did you ever think this would be our life after Rosewood? I mean we all made it out, together, we are happy with families and each other. It's kind of surreal, yet so amazing," Alison says in amazement at how far they have come.

"I knew Caleb was it for me and I imagined a life with him and a family. But I never thought I would go to college or amount to much, but I am so glad I proved myself wrong," Hanna says.

"I didn't think Ezra and I would make it after everything we went through to be together. Now we are together with a family, great jobs as English teachers and writers. We did pretty well for ourselves," Aria confesses after Hanna.

"After Maya, I didn't think I would love again. I didn't think I could, but falling in love with one of my best friends and starting a family, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love Maya, always will, but Alison is my forever and I am grateful," she says rubbing her swollen belly and kisses Ali sweetly on the lips.

"When Toby got into that motorcycle accident in high school, I was terrified that ever dream we ever had would be over. I thought I lost him, but then when he got better we were stronger than ever. Now we are married, living our dreams, a kid and a half and I couldn't be anymore happy. Growing up I had to compete to be the best in my family, but in my family with Toby with you guys, I don't have to compete. I can just be me and you guys love me no matter what. I love that we left Rosewood and can still say we made it together and we will continue to go through life together. I'm glad all of our dreams are now a reality and we are not perfect by a long shot, but we are a perfect fit in each others lives. So thank you guys for being constants in my life because I honestly don't know what I would do without you," Spencer smiles getting a little teary-eyed at how much they all mean to her. They all share a group hug and once Spencer was no longer feeling sick, they joined their individual families to have an amazing family vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this was an Anonymous Prompt, but I can't find the exact one, so I hope I did it justice whoever you are xoxoxo

The Cavanaughs have been attending a church, Christ The King, with their best friends Aria and Ezra in New York City. When their second born, their son, Teegan was just a month shy of his sixth birthday, he asked to be baptized. Spencer and Toby never wanted to pressure their kids in being too involved unless they were ready. Serena at the age of 9 years old, joined the choir while Teegan was content in just singing along in his seat. Now their little man is growing up, wanting to take part in anyway he can. So on Sunday, June 12 at 6:00 pm, Spencer and Toby's son devoted his life to God and it was one of greatest milestones they got to witness as a family, along with their other friends who came down for the occasion. His first act as a child of God was to join the choir along side his sister who was more than happy to share this special thing with her little brother. They worshiped in song and dance together and they blessed all in presence. At the age of 12, Teegan wanted to join the trustees, the ones who were able to assist the Pastor in everything he needed. You should have seen little Teegan's face when he was assigned to serve communion, he beamed so brightly feeling so proud and important. Teegan felt like he was making a difference and the more he took pride in helping, the more committed he became. At 15 years of age, Spencer and Toby were beyond shock when their teenage son asked to be apart of the ministry. He wanted to study directly under the Pastor and one day take part in spreading the word of God. Serena, who is now a high school graduate, was away studying at NYU for music and songwriting. Through her love of God, she found her purpose, her gift that she couldn't wait to share. She began writing songs when she was 13 years old, and the more she wrote the better she got. She wanted to spread a message of positivity, love, friendship, and dreams. She was the first to know about Teegan's decision and she supported him whole-heartedly. So for the next three years, Teegan worked hard, learning, listening, and experiencing God in all his glory. By the time he was 18 years old, he was initiated into the ministry, delivering his first message of how _God Can Make All Things Possible._ From then and on, he taught the power of God, the love of God, the gift that is God and he taught it well. Through the years, after having twins and another son, Spencer and Toby never imagined their lives to turn out the way they did. They were beaming with pride of the family they created, the love they shared, and the God who has blessed them constantly. They lived by the first message their son ever gave, God truly can make ALL things possible, and they are forever grateful for His love and mercy.


End file.
